Best Friends Closer
by MileyAddicted
Summary: When Miley gets ditched by Jake during a horrible date in which she loses more than just Jake, who will be there to comfort her? Will they grow closer together? What's Jake's agenda? T-Rating for language and other themes. --- Moliver.
1. Chapter 1: Confessions and Obsessions

**Hello, welcome to my story… here's chapter 1, please review at the end. **

**Disclaimer: I own a computer, but I don't own HM.**

Chapter 1: Confessions And Obsessions

I have a confession to make. I, Oliver Oscar Oken, have a confession. Well, maybe it isn't a confession, but it's an obsession. And if I don't get over that obsession, I might go into a depression. So, yeah. I'll go into a depression if I don't get over my obsession, which is my confession. Hey, all those words rhyme. What else rhymes with obsession…

Damn. Can't think of anything. Mansion? Did you know it still says "think of word that rhymes with life" on my hand? Yeah, I'm that bad at thinking of rhyming words. What the hell can rhyme with life? Well, anyway, back to my confession, obsession, and depression. It's a girl. Yep, I've fallen for a girl. Her name? Miley Stewart. The "other" side of Hannah Montana. As I lie down on my bed right now, staring at my life-sized Hannah Montana poster on the wall, I can see the resemblance. Miley. She's so beautiful. THE most beautiful. Long brunette hair, perfect figure, eyes and all. Miley. I just can't get enough of her.

Okay, it's official. I'm overly obsessed. Too bad I'll never have her. At the moment, she's on a date with the obnoxious, egotistical movie star Jake Ryan. He gets on my nerves. Especially when he's with Miley. They don't even look good together. I mean, wouldn't I look so much better with her? Obviously I would.

Nobody knows about my obsession. It's just inside me, eating at me, every time I see her. She thinks of me as the guy who used to be obsessed with Hannah. But she doesn't know that I'm practically in love with her. She doesn't even notice me stare at her endlessly in class, on the beach, at her house, everywhere. I have a feeling that Lilly has noticed me fawn all over her. But she doesn't do anything about it. Or says anything about it.

My eyes catch on to a nicely framed photo of Miley and I from our Shakespeare play. She was my Juliet. We looked so perfect together. I do everything for her, but unfortunately for me, she doesn't return the affection in a romantic way. Maybe I should go to bed. I'll see her tomorrow.

**--x-- **

I'm woken up by some sound. I stare at the clock.

It stares back at me, 12:43 in red digital numbers. I get up, and look for the sound that woke me up. It was… my cell phone. It was vibrating on my desk. Squinting at the caller ID, I make out the letters M-I-L-E-Y on my screen. My thumb instantly hits the talk button.

"Miles, it's past midnight! What's the matter?"

"Oliver…"

She sounded as if she was… crying?

"Miley, what happened? Where are you?"

"Jake, he…"

Anger begins to build up in me. Jake Ryan. His first priority is himself, then others. Does he really care for Miley? Apparently not as much as I do.

"Miles, are you okay?"

More crying. It hurts me to hear her cry…

"Oliver… I'm a-at the b-b-beach…"

"Miles, I'll be right there, don't move. Okay?"

"Th-thanks, Oliver…"

Jeez. So the egotistical movie star guy goes out with the most beautiful girl in the world, the girl of my dreams. And leaves her to cry on her own. That's disgusting.

My clock says 12:58, but I don't care. Miley is out there past midnight crying. And I don't even know why yet. I slip on a jacket and tiptoe quickly down the stairs and out my front door, cell phone in hand. Once I'm out of my house, I start running. Fast.

The beach comes into view. It looks calm. The waves are moving smoothly. There is a slight wind blowing.

"Miley? MILEY?"

There she is. The long brunette hair drifting with the breeze. It looks like she's stopped crying, but she can't hear me call her name. Calling her once again, she hears me, and I run up to embrace her. She hugs me back.

"Oliver…"

Her sad voice is almost heartbreaking. Yeah, who knew I would get so emotional.

"Miles, it's past 1. What happened to you?"

I instantly regret asking her once I see her reaction. She bursts into tears once again. I could barely stand hearing it, but it hurts me even more to watch it.

"Hey, it's okay, we don't have to talk about it. Let's get you home."

Hugging her again, she calms down and I give her my jacket for her warmth. Her face is full of wet drops. It almost wants to make me cry. Well, not really. But I get that really sorrow feeling. I'm walking her to her house, periodically glancing at her silently, until she breaks the silence.

"Oliver?"

She sounds a little stronger, and I'm glad. Before I can answer her, I hear what seems like both her dad and brother yelling. And jogging up to us.

"MILEY!"

She looks up, and runs up to her dad and absorbs a hug. I exhale. Reunited.

"Oken, what are you doing with my baby sister?" Jackson asks me.

"Jackson, it's okay, I called him," Miley answers for me.

"Why? What happened to you? Why didn't you call us first?"

"Here, let's go inside first," his dad supplies.

I'm unsure if I should follow, but Miley's dad has his hand out and seems to be guiding me in. Once inside, they sit and I follow them. All eyes are on Miley, but she's looking down and not noticing it.

After an awkward minute, her dad asks, "Miley, what happened to you? Why are you home so late?"

I can see that Miley was about to cry again, but she's able to hold it back this time.

"Well, Jake brought me to this celebrity party thing as a guest, and…"

**I think we'll stop here. Please review, and if you guys like it, I'll try my best to update quickly. If you don't like it, well, I probably won't continue it…**


	2. Chapter 2: More Confessions

**Thank you for your reviews. I reward you with chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Hannah Montana. Seriously. Although, if they paired Miley and Oliver together, I would be satisfied enough. It's amazing how even Rico has kissed her, and the closest Oliver's got is his fingers to her lips in My Best Friend's Boyfriend.**

Chapter 2: More Confessions? 

"Well, Jake brought me to this celebrity party thing as a guest, and…"

Miley paused, before hesitantly continuing.

"…"

She opened her mouth, but apparently no sound came out. I was thinking of the possibilities… Jake stood her up? Embarrassed her in front of everybody? Left her all by herself? It _was_ Jake Ryan…

"Miles? You can tell us, bud," her dad said.

"Isawhiminbedwithagirl," Miley got out.

"What?"

"I… saw him in bed with a girl having…"

I was momentarily taken aback, but realized it was Jake. That bitch. I was probably right about him. No, I **was** right about him. He didn't feel affection for Miley; he just wanted her because she was pretty and good-looking. If he found another girl that was willing to give him what he wanted, he would take it without hesitation.

It was silent for a while, before her dad reached out to comfort her.

"It's okay, bud, he's a jerk, don't worry about him."

"Yeah, we'll get him back, Miles, don't worry," I said with a smile.

Miley had apparently turned mute for quite some time now after telling us what happened. I felt quite sorry for her, as a friend. But even though I hated Jake, at least he made Miley hate him. Which meant she didn't like him. Which meant Miley was boyfriend-less. The Ollie Trolley just gained some steam!!

"Come on, bud, let's all get to bed and forget about this."

Apparently her dad was probably just trying to get the image of her watching her date and another girl having sex out of her head or something. I guess that would a bit traumatizing.

Miley rose from the seat, still not saying anything. I watched her intently, and noticed she gave me one of the quickest glances ever. It was like she looked at me but didn't look at me. I pondered it for a moment, before realizing I should get home.

"I should get home, I should be in bed, not here anyway."

"Thanks for bringing her home, Oliver," her dad clapped my shoulder.

"Yeah, no problem. Goodnight, Miley."

I got a glance and the smallest smile ever from her. I got up and hugged her, kissing the top of her forehead lightly and quickly. Innocent enough?

"Get some rest, Miles. We'll talk tomorrow, okay?"

She just nodded, and we broke apart. I hoped that I didn't give anything away to her dad or her brother. I was acting like how a friend should act when his friend just suffered some ordeal, right?

"Goodnight Mr. Stewart, Jackson," I said as I left.

I exhaled as I left their house, and stood just outside their door for a minute or two, before glancing up at Miley's room. Darkness. I should get home.

**--x-- **

Luckily, my parents didn't seem to have noticed my past-midnight exit of the house. I slipped back into my room and got directly into bed, contemplating Miley. And what to do with Jake. It wasn't some time until I fell asleep.

Woken up by my mother screaming, "Oliver, Miley's here!" was really unexpected. It was then I realized I slept until noon. I didn't get time to change or do anything, as I saw Miley ascend the stairs to my room. Damn, she dresses so perfectly. Even though she was suffering, she looked perfect. But she didn't look really happy. And that was when I wondered for the first time what she was doing here.

Did I do anything wrong? What was she going to tell me? Just to talk? About Jake? About her undying love for me? Okay, too hopeful there. Maybe I should confess my undying love for her. But I'm too afraid for that. But I've got to make a move sometime. Before she gets asked out again or something. Okay, Miley approaching…

She just stood there, probably hiding a smile from seeing me with messy hair, Hannah Montana pajamas on, posters of Hannah Montana all over the walls, and various Hannah items scattered around the walls. It was like I lived in a Hannah Montana merchandise shop. Hello, welcome to the Hannah Montana shop, how are you doing today? Yeah, I think my obsession is showing too much. Almost stalker-ish. Through my inner thoughts, I hadn't noticed that she had been standing there for a while, just staring at me look a little vacated.

"Hey, Miles," getting up to greet her, before promptly falling down, tripping over a random wig on the floor.

She laughed briefly, and I smiled at her, looking at her face from below. She's so angelic and beautiful.

"Hey donut."

What was that? Was the Miley back? Did she call me a donut again? Her donut?

"What's up, Miles? What're you doing here?"

Once I said that, Miley looked grim once again, jolting me. Maybe she wasn't all back yet.

"I…"

The hesitation was back again. I remembered it from last night.

"Hey, you okay? Jake didn't do anything bad to you, did he?"

I mean, could he have? It was barely 10 hours since I last saw her…

"N-No, I have to tell you something else…"

Another development? This life is seriously full of tension.

"What is it, Miles?"

"L-Last night…"

Last night? Maybe she was going to tell me she felt something between us. Then we would confess our love for each other, and kiss so romantically. Happy ending! I was just all bubbly inside thinking about it.

"…I lied to you."

W-What? She lied to me? About what? That bubbly feeling suddenly turned into… some squirmy, weird, frightening feeling. I held my breath, just waiting for her to continue.

"J-Jake didn't really have s-sex with another g-girl."

Now I partially understood all the hesitation. She kept faltering last night to talk to us, because she was really lying about it. Oh, god, Miley, please don't tell me something really bad happened instead…

**A/N: So I left you guys at another cliff. Sorry about that. You might hate me. But review anyway, please. From the feedback I got on the first chapter, I'm obviously continuing this. Reviews motivate the writer!**


	3. Chapter 3: Great Friend

New chapter. You guys seem to want more. Review when you're done please! 

**Disclaimer: I don't know Hannah Montana, or any of the show's affiliated people, characters, or music. Or whatever.**

Chapter Three: Great Friend

I looked up at Miley. She was biting her lip, looking down at her crossed shoes. Even though I'm a little scared of what she would potentially tell me, I couldn't help but admire at how cute her pose looked.

"Miley?"

I could tell she had a hard time getting it out of her mouth. Out of herself.

"Oliver, h-he… Jake r-raped me."

Immediately after speaking, she burst into tears. I rushed up to hug her. Oh no. That jerk of an actor did what? I would vent my anger really loudly, if Miley weren't here crying. It was several minutes before she had let out all the tears, right onto my shoulder, which I should say, was feeling pretty soaked.

Holding my hands on her shoulders, I looked up at her tear-stained face, and led her to sit down. It must've been hard to hold it in for so long.

"Miles," I said, grasping her shoulder, "I'm so sorry. But why didn't you tell us this yesterday?"

"I-I couldn't. Not in front of my d-dad…"

Well, Miley's got quite a situation here. She's been raped by a teen TV star, who doesn't know that she is a teen singing star, and hasn't told her parents.

"Who else knows then?"

"J-Just you."

So she decided to confide in me before anyone else. But as a friend, I have to help her.

"Miles, it's okay, we'll get through this."

I was lightly rubbing her back, waiting for her to let all the tears out.

"What did he do?"

She didn't respond to me, she just continued to sob. I realized that wasn't a really good question. But it still didn't make sense to me that he would rape her just like that.

"He w-was drunk at that p-party."

Well, that didn't surprise me. The wonders of alcohol. Miley had calmed down now.

"He was so strong, I couldn't do anything, really, Oliver!"

"I know, I believe you."

"But what about my parents? Jake's just going to say that I did it with him. They're not going to believe me."

"Did he use… protection?"

I swear, it felt awkward to talk to Miley about her experience. But I wanted to know everything.

"I think so."

At least she can't get pregnant. It's still a crazy situation though.

"Listen, Miles. I'll be there for you when you tell your parents. But you should do it, soon. It's important. And what if Jake does it again or something?"

"I'm staying away from him."

"And I'm not going to let him come anywhere near you."

I gave her another hug, something I thoroughly enjoyed, but at the moment, one she needed.

"We'll get through this," I said again, knowing I needed to comfort her.

"Thanks, Oliver."

"No problemo. Come on, let's call up Lilly and go to the beach. Sound fun?"

"You should get dressed first, donut," she answered back, grinning.

**-- x --**

I tried to keep Miley reasonably occupied throughout the day to keep her mind off what happened. In fact, Miley didn't even get a chance to tell Lilly of what happened. Either she wanted it that way or she forgot about it temporarily. But I didn't push her on it. I was quite enjoying my time with my friends, and didn't need anything bad to ruin it. It was an afternoon of surfing, tanning, and Miley and Lilly's favourite beach routine, "cute 'n' hot boy-seeing", which I was dragged to – again.

Usually during these sessions, it would be a "Miley-watching" habit for me; I'd just daydream about Miley and her beautiful figure, while she and Lilly watched the guys.

Today though, Miley seemed to show reluctance, something that Lilly doesn't pick up due to the extreme enthusiasm she gathers from the activity. I noticed Miley barely spoke unless answering Lilly; it was an indication that she was still bothered by last night. But who can blame her?

"Well, if you two are just going to continue this gawping, I think I'll just go home."

Behind this statement, I had an ulterior motive. I expected Miley to follow me, knowing she wasn't into boy-watching today.

"Wait, I'll come with you, Oliver," Miley got up, following me.

I found it amazing how well Miley and I connected, it was like she read my mind.

"Comin', Lilly?"

I didn't want to ditch Lilly, but I wanted some time with Miley. I'm not sure if Lilly sensed this, but she shook her head, and Miley and I left her. Although, when I looked back, she had walked to Rico's and started up conversation with Jackson, who was working there. I walked back home with Miley.

"Miles, you okay? Feeling well?"

"Yeah, it's just, just that I want to tell my dad about it but I don't at the same time."

I wanted to encourage her to do it, but I knew that she didn't want to, out of fear.

"Miles, you'll do it at the right time. Whenever you feel comfortable with it."

"But- I don't want to be talking with him, and have him with this belief that he trusts me."

It must've been hard; I knew she had a great relationship with her dad. My eyes met hers for a brief moment, and I saw fear in them.

I gently took her hand, before saying, "Miles, you had the nerve to tell me. You're strong. I know you'll be able to tell your dad. Remember, you've got nerve."

"Yeah. I do," she said, smiling.

"That's right. And when we see Jake, I'll take care of him with you."

Miley didn't say anything, but I wanted to beat Jake so badly for raping Miley. It was a hate inside me that was escalating more and more towards Jake.

"Oliver? You're kinda squeezing my hand a little hard."

"Sorry," I said, blushing and letting go of it. I didn't realize, while thinking about my hatred feelings for Jake, I had gripped Miley's delicate hand quite forcefully.

We reached Miley's house, and we both stopped, just staring at it.

"Miles? You want me to go in with you?"

She was silent for a moment, before saying, "No, it's okay. Thanks Oliver. You're a great friend."

"Smoken' Oken always here to help," I said, hugging her.

"See you tomorrow at school."

"Yeah. Bye."

We went our separate directions, and I reflected on my wonderful walk with Miley. You're a great **friend**, she had said. I felt a little sad that I couldn't be a little more than friends. I wonder if she's ever thought the same.

**Was that well-written? I didn't particularly like it, but I wanted to post this chapter as soon as possible. No cliffhanger this chapter. But you found out what happened. But since there wasn't a cliffie in this one, it'll probably be in the next chapter. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Thoughts

**Hello again. Chapter 4 is here. Yeah, you've had to wait a while around a week. But I have other things to work on. I write this in my spare time. Which I try to find as much as possible. Enjoy this chapter. Review at the end please.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Hannah Montana, I'd hire some of the best Moliver writers on to write the HM episodes. Because the current writers are on strike. Just because they want more money. Don't they realize that they should get on with the show?**

**This chapter will be going into Miley's point of view. More on this later.**

Chapter 4: Thoughts

I was feeling really great, after talking with Oliver. He got my mind off Jake, and acted like such a great friend. Who knew that a friend would do so much? I considered this, and realized that he's always been there for me. I was reflecting back on how he always opened my locker, comforted me when I was sad, helped me in tight situations, and everything, when I entered my house.

"Hey, bud. Feeling all better?"

I realized I was grinning broadly from thinking about Oliver and a recent memory involving a cute dog sweater, when I was jolted by the fact that my dad didn't know the truth yet. The real truth. He was looking up at me with the newspaper in his hands.

"Uhh, yeah," I smiled. "Just peachy. Terrific."

He gave me a look, but didn't say anything. Dads. He doesn't know anything, does he?

I went up to my room, kicked off my shoes, and flopped onto the bed, staring at the ceiling. Tomorrow was a school day. That meant I would see Jake. Does he remember anything? Is he aware of what he did? Has he told anyone? If he did… that would be bad. Then the whole school would spread rumors that I was a slut that did it with Jake Ryan. It was amazing how things got out of hand so quickly. I didn't want people to think of me like that.

If he doesn't remember, then he'd just act like my boyfriend again. But I couldn't let him be with me. After what he did, I had to stay away from him. But- ugh, so many buts! If I stayed away from him, he'd think I was avoiding him. Then he'd ask me why. And, well, could I really tell him? Heck, I couldn't even tell my own dad. And even if I did tell him, he'd probably just say that we were both drunk and we willingly did it. That's what you get from an egotistical celebrity that is so damn full of himself. Why did I even go out with him in the first place? His looks? Yeah, that's probably it. He'll just say, ooh Miley, you just couldn't resist the Jake Ryan charm.

And in a way, he's right. That's probably why I went out with him. The charm. The stupid Jake Ryan charm. But I never intended to, or expected him to get drunk at a _celebrity party_. Yeah, I know, telling him what happened is not a solution.

If I went near him, well, I couldn't go near him. I didn't want to near a… celebrity who's acted, or _was_ a drunken rapist. If I just acted like Jake Ryan's girlfriend again, I'd be just pushing away the problem. But that's the same as not telling him!

It was one of those dilemmas, with many solutions, but none leading to the right path. I called Oliver, hoping that he might have an answer, but I couldn't reach him. Talking to Oliver seemed right, though, and it made me feel like I was doing the right thing. I've never felt so comfortable around someone like Oliver. He acts like the perfect friend to me. Yeah, he acts like a donut and tries to many pick up lines sometimes, but he can tell when I'm unhappy or mad. Something Jake never saw. It was something that maybe only friends could see.

"Miles? You feeling alright?" Okay, maybe parents could see it too. My dad was knocking on the door of my room. But I didn't feel like a father-daughter talk at the moment. I quietly slipped under the covers of my bed, feigning sleep. I heard my dad open the door. I lied still under the covers while I heard my dad take some steps around my room. My door closed, but I continued to lie in my bed.

I must've fell asleep sometime soon, because my dad had opened my door and told me to get up for school. Sunshine was pouring into my room. Ugh, school. I normally wouldn't dread it, but today I had to see Jake. Maybe I'll get lucky, and he'll be busy working on a movie two hundred million billion miles from Malibu.

"Miles, hurry up or you'll be late!" Dad could be annoying sometimes. I got up, and realized I was still in my clothes from yesterday. After a shower that I tried to prolong as much as possible, I went down and went and sat down for breakfast. Pancakes were down in front of me, but also across from me was Jackson draining the chocolate syrup and maple syrup together straight from the bottle. Ew. First of all, chocolate syrup does not go on pancakes. They also don't go right into your mouth. WITH maple syrup! Avoiding him, I downed my pancakes and felt somewhat better after some warm food. I grabbed my bag and headed out, but as I opened the door, I ran straight into Oliver and trampled him right onto the floor.

"Good morning to you to, Miles," he said, looking up into my face. He didn't try to get up, he just continued to look at me.

I was embarrassed to be in such close proximity to Oliver, and I quickly got off of him, blushing. I stood up and offered him my hand to help him up.

"Sorry about that. What were you doing standing at my door?"

"Uh, nothing. Just wanted to walk to school with you." It seemed like there was more to that.

"Oh. Right. Let's go then."

We didn't even reach the school yet when I saw Jake. Luckily he didn't see me.

"Oliver, quick, hide!"

"What, why?" He was clearly confused.

"Jake!"

"Who? Where?"

"There!" I said, pointing. "Let's hide!"

"Huh? How?"

Besides the fact that Oliver seemingly used the 5 W's in a span of three seconds, it was annoying how he was totally missing the point. I pulled him, or rather, dragged him behind a tree, which hardly protected us, but was better than nothing.

"Jake's over there, Oliver! I don't want him to see me!"

Oliver was staring directly at me, but it took him quite long to respond. It was like he was mesmerized.

"Oh." But then he suddenly seemed to understand the situation. "Hold on, stay here, I'll try to make him go somewhere else."

Thank god he understood. "Thanks, Oliver. Go. Go!"

I watched as Oliver ran over to Jake and spoke to him. I was pretty sure I heard my name a few times. But Oliver was successful, and Jake left. I was pretty sure a little later as Oliver ran back, I heard a ton of girls scream, "Jake!!!" His popularity club.

"Thanks, Oliver. You're a lifesaver!"

"Miles, I had to tell him you were inside the school to make him run off because he thought that he would've seen you at the front of the school. He said he wants to talk to you really badly."

Shit. He remembers.

"Oliver, what am I going to say to him? He remembers that he raped me."

"Break up with him?"

I didn't answer, but I just sat down on the grass.

"I'll beat him up and tell him to never come near you again, if you want."

It was so unlike Oliver to say that. It made me look up to make sure nobody else said that, but I just met Oliver's smiling face. I had to suppress a grin.

"No, Oliver. It's okay. I'll handle it."

"Are you sure you can do it?"

"Yes. Yes I can," I stood up. I had to face Jake Ryan at one point. I didn't want to have to live with not at least talking or giving the consequences to someone who stole my virginity.

"Alright, Miles. But I won't be far away," Oliver said, squeezing my hand.

Oliver and I walked into the school, me fearing the worst.

**There ends another chapter. The next one will likely stay in Miley's POV. Was that well-written? No? Could've expressed Miley's feelings better? I'm foreshadowing a Miley/Oliver romance but her feelings are only premature right now. So I'm not going to rush them. Please review! Even if you're reading this like waay after it was posted, don't be afraid to review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Everything's Just Jilly

**I had this chapter written well before its post time. But I didn't feel like posting it just yet. You guys aren't reviewing! Maybe the last chapter wasn't so good. But tell me that in the review and I'll try my best to improve the next one. Most of you are writers. You guys want reviews too. So you should review others if you want reviews. Onto the content. Back to Oliver's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana. But the writer's strike is supposedly over. Good news for HM fans. Season Three might start filming soon.**

Chapter Five: Everything's Just Jilly

_Oliver's POV_

I walked with Miley into the school. After the Jake scene, the bell was going to ring soon, for first period. I gathered my books with Miley and we headed to our class, together. Along the way, I noticed Jake following us, and I discreetly nudged Miley.

"He's behind us."

She just walked faster, which confused me. Didn't she just say that she was going to finally face him?

"What are you doing?"

"Oliver, we're going to be late! Walk faster!" she said loudly, enough so that Jake could hear.

"What are you doing? You were going to-"

"Let's go, Oliver!" she said, plainly not hearing anything I was saying.

She practically dragged me to class. When we sat down, she turned to face me, but I spoke before her.

"What was that?"

"Hello? We were going to be late!"

I knew it was more than that.

"No you weren't. You were avoiding him, weren't you?"

"Avoiding who?"

"Jake."

She ended up avoiding me as well for the rest of the class.

I still stayed with her, and between first and second period, Jake continued to try and follow us, but Miley would just run to class, me trying to tag along with her. If I was in Jake's place, I'd probably get annoyed too. But he deserved anything bad. That pushy, water-bottle-stealing egomaniac, can't-wait-in-line jerk.

Though I stayed with Miley to keep her company, we didn't see Lilly at all until lunch. She wasn't in any of our classes, but it was unusual for her not to look for us.

Miley and I gathered our lunch and found Lilly at our usual table. She greeted us, and we waved back, sitting down.

"Hey guys. What's going on? Jake's been telling me he wants to talk to you, Miley. He says you keep running away from him."

"Oh," Miley simply said. "I'll talk to him later."

"Miley, what's going on? Jake's your boyfriend. You don't avoid your boyfriend."

I spared a glance and Miley, one she returned. I bet Lilly noticed this exchange.

"Omigosh. Why are you staring at each other? What aren't you telling me? Is there a secret? Are you guys secretly dating? Is that why you don't want to talk to Jake, Miley? Did you finally ask her out, Oliver? Omigod, this is so awesome! You guys finally hooked up! When did it happen? I want the details! Come on, tell me!"

I hoped that Miley didn't hear the word "finally" in the phrase directed at me between all the words Lilly said in one breath. I just stared at Lilly, speechless. Miley was looking at Lilly too, but I felt her eyes drifting towards me.

"Why aren't you two saying anything? Girl wanting to know details sitting here, hello!"

"Uh, Lilly, Miley and I are not dating," I said, glancing at Miley again. "Not even secretly."

Lilly opened her mouth, and I prepared for another outburst, and out came, "oh."

"Then what's going on?"

"Nothing," Miley said randomly. "Why do you think something's happening?"

So apparently Miley didn't want to tell Lilly. Why?

"Because Jake wants to talk to you and he said you've been running away from him!"

Wow. I wonder how Miley was going to answer that.

She was spared from answering, when Lilly added, "He even said he told you, Oliver!"

"Told me what?"

"That Jake wanted to talk to Miley!"

Shit. Now I'm stuck. Both Miley and I seem caught.

"Oh, I forgot to tell Miley," I supplied. Miley still didn't say anything.

"I know you're lying, Oliver. Tell me what's happening here!"

Both Miley and I didn't say anything.

"Fine, I'll ask Jake myself," she said with a huff, and she grabbed her lunch tray and left us, obviously angry.

"Sorry, Oliver. I don't want to tell Lilly."

"Why? It's not like she'll spread it around."

"I know, it's just that…"

She hesitated.

"Look, Miles. You're her best friend. You have to tell her. You're not a good friend if you don't tell her this. She can help you," I said, touching her shoulder gently.

"What? Now I have to talk to Lilly, my daddy, and Jake now?" She gave me a look.

"Yup," I said, smiling.

We finished lunch, and headed towards our lockers. We passed Lilly, but she didn't look at us.

"I think you should talk to Lilly first. She's your friend, and she'll believe you before anything else."

She just nodded, and we headed to class. I loved that I had every class with her. We sat down, and I took out a sandwich from lunch. I noticed Miley look and giggle at me.

"What?" I said.

"Nothing," she replied, still giggling.

I didn't eat a lot, did I?

"Oken, no eating in class. You know the rule," a loud voice said.

Mr. Corelli took and grabbed my sandwich out of my hands, leaving me foodless. Did I eat a lot?

It didn't take long for the end of school to come, a time that I knew Miley dreaded.

"Come on, let's find Lilly."

She had promised me that she'd tell Lilly today. We looked for her around the school, but we couldn't find her. We searched every classroom, the washrooms, even went through the basement with mice, but she was nowhere to be found. I guess she was still angry with us.

"Maybe she's gone. We've looked everywhere. My feet are killing me," Miley complained.

"Let's go then."

We went outside, and walked a couple of steps, before something caught our attention. It was happening at the exact spot that we hid from Jake earlier in the morning.

Lilly was there. She didn't see us. But Jake was also there. He didn't see us.

Because they were busy kissing each other.

**I think I'm stalling too much with this story. Maybe I should move on with the plot. But there you have a development. And if you don't like the pairing, I'll tell you it necessary for plot reasons. Please review. Or I will not post the next chapter! Mwaha. Just review. Please.**

**Drew**


	6. Chapter 6: Friends Split, Friends Closer

**This fic is seriously losing its fans. Or something like that. If you want me to continue it, I would like more reviews! Last chapter's hit total was almost 80. And I had 5 reviews. That's, like, 6 of the people who read it reviewed. It's not like I'm asking for 70 reviews. But 10 would be nice. Just 10.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana. Those who do, get on with the show!**

Chapter 6: Friends Split, Friends Closer

_Miley's POV_

My eyes widened at the shock of watching my best friend and my current boyfriend engaged in a wordless tongue battle. An intense one, too. It was like they purposely set it up so I could see it like that. Jake's hands were roaming around Lilly's waist, and her hands were moving, gripping his length of his arms, shoulders, and neck. As much as I was surprised, my immediate thought was my anger at Jake. First, the… thing… and now this? What does he think he's doing? I was upset, angry, hurt, and enraged. I didn't feel jealousy though. I felt like blowing Jake Ryan's brains out.

They had stopped now, and they were speaking to each other, each of them grinning. After another few seconds, Jake walked off, and Lilly turned and saw me. She instantly sped towards me, not noticing my hurt and angry face.

"Miley! Jake just asked me out! Isn't that great!" she screamed as she grabbed my hands and spun around me, apparently happy-dancing. I didn't answer, but Lilly hardly noticed as she let go of me and ran in circles. She came up to me once again, and once again screamed, "He is so sweet! And SUCH a good kisser! I can't believe you broke up with him, Miley!"

"Crazy-hyper-blonde girl say what?" I don't remember Jake and I breaking up.

"He said you guys talked and broke up! Didn't you?"

Sweet nibblets. Jake just flat out lied to Lilly? He just gets drunk, rapes me, comes to school, and kisses my best friend? What a bitch!

"No, he didn't. We're still kind of together."

"But Jake said you guys had some fight and broke up!"

"We didn't have a fight. We had a date on Saturday, remember?"

"Yeah, he said you guys fought on your date and something happened and you guys broke up."

"Lilly!" I almost yelled, grabbing her. "Nothing happened on that date." As strong as I tried to say it, I couldn't get it out of my mouth right, and I knew even Lilly could see that I was lying.

"You know what, Miley? I think you're lying to me and you're just jealous that Jake is going out with me now." Her face of was disgust and anger at me.

"No! I'm not jealous! But you can't go out with him! Please!" I didn't want Lilly to suffer the same thing I did. Anything but jealous.

"Oh yeah? Why?"

Sweet nibblets. Again. Should I tell her? I think I have too…

"Because-"

"Jake raped her." Oliver suddenly said. I almost forgot he was with me.

Lilly stopped, and looked at Oliver, then looked at me.

"It's true. He really did."

Did Lilly believe me now?

"I can't believe you'd sink so low and lie and say that Jake raped you, just because he broke up with you and you don't want him to go out with me? I can't believe you, Miley!" With that, Lilly just stalked away.

I was hurt. I tried to hold back tears, but I cried, sobbing onto Oliver's shirt. I had told her, well, Oliver told her the real truth about Jake. And yet, Lilly still wants to go out with him. It was painful, that my now ex-boyfriend, just asked my best friend out right after he raped me.

I don't know how long I was there, but it just felt so good, so much more comforting crying in Oliver's hug. I had gotten his shirt wet with my tears, but he said he didn't mind.

"This is all my fault. I should have told Lilly earlier. I don't know why I didn't."

"Miles, it's not your fault. It's Jake's fault. He's the bitch that's causing all this. Don't cry over it. Come on."

We walked home. My life was a serious mess. My friends hated me. Well, not Oliver. He and I were really getting closer, I realized. I didn't know where I'd be without him.

"Oliver, thanks… for everything."

"Miles, I always be here for you," he said, rubbing my back lightly.

I rested my head on his shoulder as we continued to walk, his hand around my side. To anyone, it'd probably look like we were a couple. But we were just close friends.

"Ollie? Why did Lilly say that you finally asked me out during lunch today?" I said suddenly, remembering what had happened with Lilly's rant.

His hand instantly dropped from my side and he stuttered.

"Uh, um, I don't know what she was thinking. I don't know," he said, looking straight, slightly reddening.

Had Oliver been planning to ask me… on a date? Did he like me, like more than just friends? Maybe he did. But did I? I couldn't bring myself to say no, because I felt that there was more than just friendship between us too. I couldn't say yes, that I liked him instantly, but it was like there was something pushing me on, that said we couldn't be just friends.

When we reached my house, just outside the door, we stopped, and I turned around to hug him again. It was like I was addicted to doing it. I loved how it felt.

"Thanks, Ollie." I whispered.

He hugged me back, and I gave him a kiss on the cheek. I didn't know what made me do it. I felt like doing it? Turning around, I went into my house, and realized my dad had witnessed the entire exchange between Oliver and me. He looked at me, with a look, and when I didn't say anything, just standing there, feeling my face get red, he laughed and went back to the TV.

I went into my room, thinking about everything that was the mess of my life: the rape, telling my dad, Jake lying about everything, Lilly hating me, and Oliver. Oliver. Did I really like him more than a friend?

**A/N: Hello guys. I hope you enjoyed that. Please review on your way out. If you want, say who's POV you want the next chapter to be in.**


	7. Chapter 7: Robbie Ray Suspicious

**It's been almost **_**trois semaine**_** since I've updated. I've been quite busy. My buddy Mike left a review today, suggesting I continue this. So I've abandoned my homework for the time being to give you this chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: Hannah Montana is property of Disney. Is my name Disney? **

Chapter 7: Robbie Ray Suspicious

_Oliver's POV_

I think the real Miley is coming back. I've just enjoyed the most delightful walk home with Miley, which ended with a sweet kiss on my cheek in front of Robbie Ray. Okay, I think I might be over-dramatizing it, but I couldn't ignore the fact that she was so close to me today, could I? 

Aside from, uh, my happiness, I was still dedicated to many things. Which were probably all for Miley. I still had to beat the crap out of Jake. Something to rattle him. Then I had to find out why he and Lilly were going out. Then I had to help Miley get on with telling her dad. 

I figured that I had to find out what was going on with Lilly first. However, I knew she wasn't talking to either Miley or me, after that fight we had after school today. Something was wrong though, it hardly made any sense for Jake to ask Lilly out. It was wrong. Wrong, wrong, wrong. Wrong. Wrong! Jake had been on a date with Miley just a few days ago, an incident occurs, and then he asks Lilly out. Yeah, that's wrong. Maybe he's using Lilly, and her being the crazy Jake-obsessed girl she was, obviously she wouldn't doubt him or hesitate to accept him. Yet, that kiss they shared was hardly a first date or first kiss thing. It was so heated that it seemed… like an act? Maybe they were just doing it in front of Miley and I for some reason. But that didn't make sense, because they were surprised to see us there and they couldn't have known that we'd show up there…

I called Lilly anyway, wanting answers to everything.

"Truscott residence," a seemingly out-of-breath Lilly answered.

"Lilly, it's Oli-" I began.

"Oliver, I'm busy. Goodbye," she said directly.

It was probably the quickest call ever between us. Before she hung up, I was absolutely sure I heard Jake's laugh or voice on the other line, which made me to believe that they must've been making out when I called. I debated whether not to tell Miley this or not. She wouldn't be pleased at this news, because she was Lilly's best friend, despite the disagreement they were in.

I was almost sure that Jake was using Lilly for something, because he probably didn't like her at all, as he wanted to be Miley's boyfriend, even with everything that happened. I was sure of that. 

--**x**--

I went to Miley's house the next morning early. Knocking on the door of their door, I saw Miley's dad singing to himself while making breakfast. Well, more like wasting precious food, as he flipped a pancake into the air, and accidentally missed catching it, letting it fall to the ground. Upon retrieving it, he saw me, and let me in. The aroma of morning breakfast immediately came to me, and I felt hungry.

"Whatcha making, Mr. S?"

"Cinnamon pancakes, omelettes, bacon, there's cereal… help yourself, boy."

"Thanks, sir!" I said, setting down my bag and immediately digging into the food. Which was delicious. Mr. Stewart sat down beside me, without any food. I continued eating, until he spoke.

"Is there something going on between you and my daughter that I should know about?"

I stopped eating, a piece of bacon halfway between my plate and my mouth, lodged on the fork. I put in my mouth, attempting to act casual, but I knew he saw the hesitation I showed. I didn't know how to answer the question, between my crush on Miley and the secret she was harboring from her dad.

"N-no," I answered, stuttering. 

"Oken," he began, using my last name, "you've been all around Miley ever since last week. I think there's something going on that I should know about," he finished, glaring intently at me.

I wasn't sure if he suspected something, anything. I was pretty sure that he didn't know anything about the truth of Miley's incident. But he couldn't know anything about my more-than-friends feelings for her.

"Like what, sir?" I replied, still unsure of what to say.

"First, don't call me 'sir'."

"Oh, right. Sorry sir- I mean, sorry," I stuttered again. Now he obviously suspected something, saying 'sir' was like the sign of being in trouble and cautiousness to him.

"Well? Is there anything you want to tell me?" he continued to pressure me.

I was still squirming in my seat, attempting to delay for an answer. I had no idea what to say. 

"Uh, er…" I was really at a loss of words. 

"What did ya say, boy?" 

"Uh… nothing. Oh, hey Miley!" I said loudly, upon seeing a sleepy looking Miley walk down the stairs, thankfully, to distract Mr. Stewart from interrogating me. I tried to keep my composure in front of Mr. Stewart as I watched her, in her pajamas and messy hair. 

"Oh, hey, Oliver, did you smell my dad's food from your house?" Miley greeted me, sitting down at the table with her dad and me. I felt Mr. Stewart's eyes on me and he got up to get Miley some breakfast.

I continued eating my food, and tried to whisper to Miley, "Your dad was interrogating me."

Mr. Stewart didn't appear to hear it, but luckily, Miley did. She got up, grabbed my hand, and just said, "Dad, we're going up to get ready for school!"

"Why do you need Oliver with you?"

"Uh… no reason! We're just going to… uh… chat! Don't worry, dad!" Miley said, in too high-pitched of a voice, but her dad let us go anyway. 

I allowed Miley to pull me up the stairs as I tried to finish a piece of bacon that I grabbed as we left the table. We went into her room, and she closed the door. 

"Uh… what was that?" I asked, totally confused at Miley's actions.

She didn't answer me, she just put her ear to do the door, listening to the other side. After a few seconds, she relaxed, and turned to me.

"What did he ask you?"

"He asked, um, if there was anything going on between us," I said quietly, but I know she heard me.

"Oliver? Did you tell him the truth?" she asked tentatively.

"No," I said firmly. "But I think he suspects something else."

I watched Miley's reaction, and noticed her turn slightly red. 

"Miley? What's going on?"

"Uh, it's probably nothing, Oliver, you're worrying too much!"

She looked so cute when she seemed under pressure. 

"Oliver?"

"Oh. Right," I just said, forgetting what she had said previously.

"Well, do I have to change with you in here, or will you leave my room?" she asked me pointedly.

I only caught the first part of the sentence, which initiated a sequence of random and dirty thoughts in my head. 

"OLIVER!" Miley yelled, startling me out of my trance.

BANG. Miley's room door blasted open and her father jumped in. 

"Get out of the way, Oken! What did he do to you, Miley?"

"_Daaddy!_ Get out! We were just talking! Stop listening!"

I hoped that Miley's dad didn't hear much, because that could result in him banning me from visiting Miley.

Mr. Stewart stopped, halfway in his "pork-chop" stance, from his infamous joke.

"Then why'd you scream?"

"Uhh… no reason, daddy."

I could tell he was getting more and more suspicious. I decided to spare Miley of more interrogation.

"Miley! School, we're going to be late!" I said, avoiding her father's eyes. 

"School! Yes! Let's go!" She grabbed her bag and walked right out of her room, forgetting that she was still in her pajamas.

"Miley!" Turning around, she looked at me questionably. "Oh," she simply said, realizing she hadn't changed her clothing.

"Yeah," I laughed, stepping outside of her room cautiously, letting her inside. "I'll just wait downstairs."

I trotted downstairs, and sat down the couch, trying to sort out my thoughts. I couldn't, however, as voices upstairs distracted me.

"_Daady!_ Oliver's just my friend! I don't like him that way!" Miley and her father seemed to be arguing upstairs. 

I sighed. She never would like me more than just a friend. I couldn't hear her father's reply, but I tried to creep closer to the staircase to try and listen to the conversation, which was happening in Miley's room. Her father must've been much calmer, as I could barely hear anything he spoke. Unfortunately, the conversation ended soon after, as I heard Mr. Stewart come down the stairs. I dashed to the couch as fast as possible, hopefully not giving away that I was listening.

"I'm watching you, boy," Mr. Stewart suddenly warned, making me jump. I had no idea why he was suddenly acting like this to me this morning, because I didn't recall anything wrong I did or said to Miley before today.

I squirmed slightly in my seat, not answering. He couldn't have found out about my crush on Miley, could he? Was I that easy to read? I was pretty sure that I hadn't done anything to show it, and most of the things I did were just friendly things that friends did with each other. Weren't they? And even if I did give something away… it wasn't like it was in front of her dad. I was careful of that. My thoughts went back to the light kiss she gave me yesterday, which launched a daydream of events… hugs, kisses, holding hands… how it would it feel to be Miley's boyfriend…

"Oliver? Are you ready to go?"

The object of my affection had suddenly appeared right in front of me, dressed in a blue tank top and jeans. 

"Oh. Yeah. Let's go."

Getting up, I saw Mr. Stewart's eyes on my once again, before I turned and left with Miley for school. I wondered whether to ask her about the conversation between her and her dad, but Miley took my hand when we got out of the door, and I instantly forgot about the conversation, only enjoying the sensation that was coming over me from Miley's hand in mine. 

What an interesting morning it had been.

* * *

**Poor Oliver. Brainwashed whenever he thinks of Miley. Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8: I Have Oliver

**I feel like ranting a little. So. Why the hell are there so many JoBro fics infesting the Hannah Montana section? They appeared in one HM episode. Which hardly gives them any kind of reference to Hannah Montana. Like half of the fics today are Jonas Brothers fics in the HM section. Can someone please tell me why?? Sorry. Not hating on JoBros fans at all. Excuse me. Just complaining a little about three boys who appeared in one episode, and then letting them take over the Hannah Montana section.  
**

**Okay, I'm done. The writers posting so much JoBros fics in the HM section is giving me a reason to hate the Jonas Brothers.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, but at least I'm using the right section to post my story.**

* * *

Chapter 8: I Have Oliver

_Miley's POV_

"What were you doing so early at my house this morning?" I asked Oliver, as we walked to school together. Our trio had been reduced to two temporarily, as Lilly didn't visit me before school anymore. Not that I was complaining. I was totally enjoying my time with just Oliver.

"Uh, you know. Walk to school together. Since Lilly isn't with us anymore."

I think I felt his hand get warmer in my hand. It was odd, we were so silent when we're together, without Lilly. Odd to the point of almost being awkward, we didn't even say anything to each other. I wasn't sure how this started, but I think it's because I had developed more-than-friends feelings for Oliver. Earlier when my dad had asked me why Oliver was with me so much, it made me realize that I think I had these feelings for him. Of course, I had to deny these feelings to my dad, because he was "the overprotective one", and he probably wouldn't let me date anyone.

Glancing at him as we walked, I felt lost in his looks. He was so cute. He was a great friend. He was always there for me. He was, so… opposite of Jake, who was, after cute, a horrible person, never there for me, and tremendously arrogant. Love _was_ blind. All I saw in Jake was that he was this movie star with the cutest looks, and I was drawn into him after being jealous that he asked Lilly to the dance after I rejected him. But as I got lost in Jake, I didn't see the friend right in front of me, Oliver, who's been with me ever since I was finished with Jake.

But Oliver… was being such a great friend. And I kinda felt bad, because I was using him so much. He hadn't even asked for anything in return. He has just been here for me, and I've needed him, yet I haven't done anything for him.

When we got the school, we went inside, towards our lockers, which were beside each other. Just a few lockers away, I was met with the most disgusting sight… Lilly. And… Jake. Ughhhh. Making out. Public. Display. Disgusting. In front of the lockers. With a group of people watching. My hand curled into a fist. I felt like punching Jake in the stomach. Hard. For every memory he gave me.

Before I was able to move, someone's hand took my fisted hand and enclosed it. Oliver.

"Miles, forget about them. Come on."

I didn't want to go. I still wanted to punch Jake. Harder than ever.

"Miley, come on. He's not worth it."

Slowly, my hand relaxed into Oliver's, and I gradually tore my eyes from the sight of my ex-best friend and ex-boyfriend making out. I split from the group with Oliver, and walked away, still angry.

"_Oliverr_," I complained.

"Come on, Miles. You don't want to fight with Lilly. I don't want to see you in tears."

Just thinking about it brought tears in my eyes. I held them back, not wanting to cry. But I wanted to vent out my anger at Jake, so badly. I felt so angry, and so irritated by him.

When we reached our first class, I sat down in my seat, beside Oliver. Lilly had relocated herself to the other side, where Jake sat. At least I don't have to see them all class doing whatever.

By the end of the class, I had considerably calmed down, and avoided looking at the new couple as much as possible. I walked with Oliver to our next class, and when I thought I wouldn't be bothered anymore, Amber and Ashley came up to me.

"Ooh. Hillbilly and her boyfriend. What's the matter? Your dork friend ditch you?"

At probably the worse time possible, Lilly and Jake walked past us, talking and holding hands.

"Looks like Jake likes your dork friend. But don't worry, Jake's just pretending to like her. You'll get your friend back soon," Amber mocked.

"Yeah, and then you guys can get back to being the dork trio," Ashley added.

"Then Jake will be mine!" they both said together.

"What? No! He's mine!" they said together again, looking at each other, arguing.

Oliver dragged me away from them, walking away from their bickering.

"Miles, don't listen to them. Don't let them affect you, they're just making up stupid shit," Oliver said.

I knew Oliver was right, but Amber and Ashley just gave me more to worry about. What if Jake just left Lilly the exact same way he left me? What if Jake left again for some movie? Or got bored with her, and moved on to some other girl?

Those thoughts evaporated from my mind instantly, as I stopped at another display of Lilly and Jake. Oliver tried to block my view, but I already saw it. I moved on, though, right away, and tried to not let it get into my mind.

"Miles, forget about them. Just forget about them…"

I couldn't believe how much PDA that Lilly and Jake were engaging in. It was so… sick. They've been together for, what, a day? Yet… Jake is kissing Lilly like she's his toy, and Lilly is probably just enjoying the company of Jake.

My life is a mess.

--**x**--

It felt great to finally get out of school. The air outside breezed. I wanted to get out of school and relax. And forget about my social problems. I decided to go to the beach, along with Oliver, who seemed to want to keep me company.

After changing into beach attire, we settled down on two chairs, with snacks from Rico's, and shades. The beach was the perfect place to relax. It was sunny, and just lying in the sun relieved me. And I was pleased that Oliver was with me. There weren't many people around. There were a few surfers, some little kids, and some teenagers just hanging out. I was glad, it would be quiet.

"I love the beach," I said subconsciously.

When I got no response, I looked beside me to Oliver, to see him immersed in devouring his hot dog. Laughing, I poked him gently, which caused him to fall over, off his chair, half a hot dog stuffed in his mouth.

I got up, peeking over at him, to see him covered with sand, and still with a hot dog in his mouth. I held a hand for him to get up, and he took it – and pulled me down with him. As soon as I recovered, I felt a tickling sensation all over my body – Oliver was tickling me.

"Oliverrr!! Stop it! Y-you know I-I'm ticklish!!" I screamed, praying that he'd stop.

He continued tickling me everywhere. His fingers were all over me, but I could hardly do anything to stop it, but hope that he stopped.

"Oliverr!" I cried, laughing at the same time.

He finally stopped, exhausted, and we both lay in the sand, laughing. I was out of breath, after having Oliver tickle me. We lay there for a while, just attempting to regain our breath.

"Miles? You wanna go for a swim?"

"Yeah, sure. Race you to the water!" I yelled, getting up and running towards the water.

Oliver was much faster than I was, but I ran as fast as I could, trying to keep up with him. When we got into the water, I looked around for Oliver, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Oliver? Oliver!" I turned around, trying to look for him.

"Oliver! This isn't funny!" I yelled, but he still didn't surface.

Suddenly, I was lifted up by my waist, and into the air, by two hands underneath me. I waved my arms around, trying to hit him, but he just held me up in the air as if I was his trophy.

"Oliver, put me down!" I yelled again.

"You want me to put you down?" he said, mockingly, now standing up and still holding me.

"Yeeeesss!" I screamed. I was amazed at how strong he was, he didn't seem to have any trouble holding me.

"You asked for it…" Before I could comprehend what he said, I was dropped five feet, from the air right into the water. I sank underneath, but I quickly resurfaced and tried to push a grinning Oliver with all my strength.

He stumbled, but didn't fall. "Aw, now that's not nice, is it?" he mocked me, putting his hands on his hips.

"Well, throwing me into the water wasn't!" I couldn't stop grinning. Oliver was so cute.

"But you asked for it!" he replied, slightly giving the innocent face.

"Well, you don't do everything I ask for, donut!"

"Oh yes I would!"

"Oh yeahhhh?" I said, dragging out the words mockingly.

"Yep," he just said simply, grinning.

"Oh yeah? Then kiss me," I said, not realizing what I said until I said it. I instantly turned red. Oh. My. God. I just asked Oliver Oken to kiss me, by accident.

"W-what?" Oliver stuttered, faltering.

"Um… nothing," I said lamely. I briefly wondered if it really was an accident that I said it. "Noth-"

I was cut off, by lips touching mine, and hands enclosing me into Oliver's body, pulling me into a sweet, slow, kiss. Time stopped. I kissed him back a little nervously, and felt his hands roam around my body, resting on the small of my back. He gently brought me even closer to him, as I brought my hands up, over his bare chest, and around his neck, still kissing him. It was the best feeling ever. The nervousness was gone, replaced with a feeling of longing for this kiss. At that moment, we were just two. The two of us, standing alone in the middle of the water on the beach, the golden sunset starting to creep in. No one else was around, and no one else mattered. The waves were gently flowing around us, and my best friend was kissing me. I felt like I was on cloud nine. I was kissing my best friend, and the feeling was unbelievable, unlike anything I ever felt before, unlike anything I felt with anyone else. He broke apart slightly, taking a breath, leaning his forehead on my own, his eyes closed. I initiated the second kiss, moving my lips back over his, enjoying the feeling of delight, joy, and pure bliss. He kissed back as his warm hands roamed my entire body, wet from the water, settling on my waist. The feeling of his hands on my skin was pure pleasure, something I never felt. It was different, but it felt incredibly pleasant, probably because we were only in swim attire.

"Miles," he breathed heavily, still kissing me slightly, a feeling I didn't want to stop. His hands had stopped moving, resting on my waist.

"Mmm…" I just moaned dreamily, still savoring the feeling of our kiss, my eyes closed.

"You like me back…" he said, drifting off, our noses touching.

"Well, of course I do, donut!" I exclaimed, totally at a loss of how boy brains worked.

He took my hand in his, and said, "I've waited so long for you to say that."

I looked into his eyes, and saw him looking back. His eyes showed a slight pain, but it was pain that was fading quickly, and was being replaced by love.

"Miley… will you be my girlfriend?" he said, still staring into my blue eyes, our hands intertwined with each other.

"Kiss me again…" I just said.

Without hesitation, he dove in to kiss me again, and as quickly as it started, he parted; a quick kiss.

I smiled; the feeling of Oliver kissing me was one to savor.

"Yes."

The sun set on the horizon, turning everything around us pure golden. My life was no longer a mess. I had Oliver.

* * *

**There, you have my longest chapter yet. I tried my best, hopefully it's good for you. Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9: Jake Bloody Ryan

**Hey guys. I've had lots of work over the past few weeks – no – MONTHS… Yes. **

_**Last Updated: 3-25-08.**_

**Whao. Uh. That's almost… three months. So most of you have probably forgotten about this story. And I don't blame you. I haven't touched this story much ****myself****, because I've been preoccupied with work and other things in life. But if you still care or want to read, catch up on what happened last chapter… (I recommend that first, or the entire story if you have time) and read this new one. And remember to review. Feel free to nag me about how long I didn't put this up. And I dropped the 'Becoming' from the title.  
**

**This chapter: It doesn't use the first-person point of view. Some swearing in it. Not a lot of Moliver. But I hope you enjoy.  
**

**Heh. I know my buddy Mike appreciates the title of this chapter. :P**

**Disclaimer: Disney owns the characters of Hannah Montana. Or so they think.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Jake Bloody Ryan

**_Third Person POV_**

_In the end, we'd be laughing... watching the sunset..._

Miley and Oliver were sitting in the sand of the beach, watching the bright orange sunset on the horizon. It had been an hour since they shared their first kiss together, and now, they were sitting peacefully together, just enjoying each other's company, and enjoying being with each other.

"Isn't the sunset beautiful?" Miley half-whispered, admiring the horizon.

"I think," Oliver whispered back into her ear, "that you're even more beautiful," kissing her cheek.

"Aww, since when did you get so romantic, Ollie?" Miley said, looking up at Oliver.

"Smokin' Oken's pick-up lines never fail. And now I have the girl of my dreams," he smiled.

"Psh, you're still a donut," Miley retorted, but with a big smile on her face too.

"Well, then you're the donut's girlfriend," Oliver replied, sticking out his tongue.

"Donut!"

"Donut's girlfriend!"

"Donut!"

"Donu-" Miley hit him before he could finish, eliciting an "Ow!" from Oliver.

It was becoming a reality for Miley. She was Oliver's girlfriend now. Not Jake's. She would never go back to him. She stared out into the shore of the beach, wondering what Jake's reaction to her new relationship would be. Oliver's hand slid down from her shoulder down her back, curling around her side. She leaned into him, forgetting about Jake. As Oliver kissed her forehead lightly, she noticed someone watching them.

Pulling away from him, she stood up, staring into the distance. Just when she though she could forget about him. But far away, standing where Rico's Snack Shack was Jake. Ryan. Standing, watching them, with his arm around one Lilly Truscott. Neither of them moved, but the three were engaged in a stare war. Oliver got up and wrapped his arms around Miley from behind her, apparently oblivious to who she was looking at.

"Oliverrr… we're being watched."

"Who?" He peeked above her shoulder, squinting his eyes. "Oh… some blonde people. Let's ignore them," he said, attempting to hug her.

Miley turned around swiftly, almost hitting him by accident.

"That's Jake and Lilly!"

Oliver squinted his eyes harder, making out the image of the couple.

"Oh, come on, Miley, let's just get away from them."

Miley stood her ground, watching Jake and Lilly walk to her.

"Miley!" Jake said, reaching his arms out, trying to hug her. Miley stepped back immediately, a disgusted look on her face.

"What do _you_ want?" she asked almost rudely, with the same face.

"Whoa. No hug? Everybody hugs Jake Ryan," he said proudly, smirking.

"Not when you're a fucking rapist," Miley retorted back, angry.

Lilly, holding onto Jake's hand, appeared to hold her breath.

"Miley," Jake continued smiling, "You might be with Oliver now, but you know you'll always want me. Won't you? Of course you would."

"Miley would never leave me for you, Jake," Oliver snorted.

"Oh come on, Oken. You really think that?"

"You think that Miley would actually want to be with the guy who raped her? Yeah right."

"Jake?" Lilly said tentatively in a small voice, unlike herself. "You didn't really rape Miley, did you?"

Miley crossed her arms and looked at Jake.

"Come on Jake. Tell her."

"I… Oh, come on, Miley. You know you'd rather be with me than Oken boy here."

A look of surprise dawned on Lilly's face, and her lip quivered.

Jake didn't like being put on the spot, but avoiding the issue told Lilly the truth right away. He was even more perturbed by seeing Oliver's hand enclosed around Miley's. He was jealous. Big time.

Oliver snorted again. "Miley would never want you. And are you telling me you'd just leave Lilly for her?"

Lilly's eyes were darting from Oliver, to Jake, to Miley, back to Jake, back to Miley, until Jake dramatically bent down on one knee, and looked right into Miley's eyes.

"Miley, from the moment I met you, I knew I liked you, and that still hasn't changed. I'd do anything for you, Miles, whether it be naming a star or changing my personality. My world revolves around you, and you're the only girl I see in my dreams. I'm sorry for everything I've never done to hurt you, I really am, so please, please, Miley, just give me one last chance."

"Ugh!" Lilly gasped suddenly. "You- you- I hate you, Jake! I can't believe you!"

Lilly hesitated for a second, and then kicked him from behind, causing him to topple over in the sand.

Oliver and Miley both stepped back, and Lilly crossed her arms, satisfied.

"Miley? Take me back?" Jake looked up at her again, recovering, his face covered with sand.

Oliver stood frozen, a little worried that Miley hadn't spoken yet. She couldn't _possibly_ take him back after all that had happened…

"Jake..." Miley suddenly said.

"Miley!" Jake brightened at the sound of Miley responding to him.

"I'm over you. And I have been. For a long time. And I don't date ego-movie stars that care about themselves and hurt their girlfriends, Jake. Like you. Don't even come near me again, Jake! Ever!"

Silently, Oliver cheered, Lilly smirked, and Jake stared at Miley in shock.

Recovering, he quickly began, "Miley, I think-"

"No, Jake, I mean it! Get out of my life!"

"Miley-"

BING.

Miley's fist connected directly with Jake's nose, causing him to fall again, blood spilling over. Jake immediately grabbed his nose, howling in pain. Lilly and Oliver both looked on in surprise at Miley's sudden aggressiveness.

Jake was lying on the floor, still covering his nose, his hands with drops of blood on them.

"That's right, you ego-maniac. I ruined your face. Whatcha gonna do about it?" Miley raged in his face, with her hands on her hips.

"He-help me! My face! My beautiful face!"

"Just leave him, come on," Miley said, turning away from him.

"Everybody helps Jake Ryan!" Jake said as they walked away.

Miley and Oliver, reunited with Lilly, walked away from him, ignoring his calls for help.

"Now, _that_ I didn't expect from you, Miley," Lilly said with a grin.

"Oh, I guess it can be… payback from me to him," Miley smiled.

"Listen, Miley…" Lilly started.

"It's okay, Lilly, forget about it, I'm just glad you're not with him anymore."

"So you're not mad at me for not believing you?"

"Nope. Friends again?"

Lilly and Miley hugged.

"Friends."

"Hey, what about me!" Oliver protested, feeling left out.

Miley smiled, reaching out her arm to include him.

"And boyfriend."

"Ewwwwwww! Oliver, my boyfriend?" Lilly said, instantly disgusted.

"_My_ boyfriend," Miley said, kissing him.

_Play the happy song..._

* * *

**A/N: There. I hate Jake, so he can die of a bloody nose for all I care. And I hate that he'll be back in season 3 of Hannah Montana. Ugh. I hate him. I hope you enjoyed that.  
**

**Review - please and thank you. Apologies if it didn't meet up to three months' worth wait.  
**

**Drew**


End file.
